


Need to be held

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kim comes to comfort her, Short One Shot, Trini's feeling down, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini's feeling down.





	Need to be held

Trini sat in her room alone in the dark. It was way past midnight and she was listening to music from her headphones. 

She sighs and turns over. She isn’t feeling very happy right now. Actually she isn’t feeling much of anything right now, and that’s the problem. It feels like there’s something missing from her chest and her body feels numb. 

Trini’s brows furrow the more she thinks about it. She doesn’t want to feel like this. 

It hurts.

It hurts and she doesn’t know how to stop this. She already tried distracting herself and it didn’t work. None of her favorite things were helping in anyway. And she doesn’t want to be around the others right now either. 

Well that’s a lie. 

She wants to around one person right now. But at the same time she doesn’t want her seeing her like this. 

Trini doesn’t want to admit to herself, but she’s scared. 

She’s scared of herself right now. She doesn’t understand herself right now. 

How can she feel so empty and numb while at the same time be on the verge of tears and...she just wants to be held right now. She wants to feel the comfort of another person and not feel so alone.

Trini sniffles and wipes her eyes. This is so dumb.

Earlier, when she had felt this feeling coming on she had tried to ignore it. Look at where she is now. She had messaged Kim, to distract her from herself. The boys were busy but even then, she didn’t want the boys, she wanted Kim.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust the boys or isn’t close to them, it’s just her heart is telling her she needs Kim’s quiet understanding. 

Kim understands that sometimes Trini just needs a distraction or even just a tight hug where she can hide her face from the world and let her walls down for that moment. 

Trini sees more then she feels the tears that well up in her eyes at the thought of that hug. 

She exhales shakily as she sits up and hugs her knees as close to her chest as she physically could. 

She doesn’t want to cry, it’s the absolute last thing she wants. But her eyes won’t stop making these damn tears, and even if they don’t fall she can still feel them. 

Kim had been busy today though. She was catching up with some of her old friends from before and who was Trini to try and take time away from that. Kim had been texting her, understanding on some level that Trini was in a mood. But it’s been hours since the girl’s last response and Trini barely had it in her to message her that she was in a mood, let alone try messaging her again at three in the morning. 

Trini didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was getting worse by the minute.

Trini wiped her eyes again and grabbed her phone to change the music. She was just listening to some mixes, not in the mood for music with lyrics or her regular metal. She had given up on them when the fact that they weren’t helping made her sadder and more frustrated. 

Trini feels a pulse of pain flow through her head once her screen lights up. Ugh she has headache now too due to her tears. Her eyes squint and her hands shake as she scrolls through her phone. Once she finds another mix she moves further back on her bed and lays down before grabbing her mountain of blankets. Maybe if she feels warm enough on the outside it’ll make her feel warm on the inside. She knows it probably won’t work but she’s running out of ideas. 

Once Trini is curled up into herself and gets as comfortable as she can she settles down. She doesn’t know how long she lays there for but she can feel the tears form in her eyes again and feels the heavy but empty weight on her chest grow. She closes her eyes and sighs. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on her window. 

Trini picks her head up confused. She had cut the branch off the tree near her window yesterday, so it shouldn’t knock on it anymore. But instead of meeting a branch, her eyes meet another set of brown eyes. 

Kim? 

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be with her friends or home asleep. 

Trini wipes her eyes and face as discreetly as she could as Kim starts to crawl through her window. 

“Trini?” 

“Hmm?” 

“How are you feeling?” Kim’s kneeling on the side of Trini’s bed now. Her eyes looking for Trini’s. She knew that the smaller girl was feeling down, but didn’t know it was this bad. 

Trini‘s silent for a moment, her throat closed shut with the force it takes her to not burst into tears the second Kim speaks to her. She can’t get any sounds out so she shakes her head. 

“Move over.”

Kim climbs into the bed with Trini and slides under the blankets. The moment Kim’s on her back she pulls Trini into her and the response is immediate. 

Trini burrows her head into Kim’s neck and releases a shaky breath before her tears finally spill. Kim holds her tightly and lets the girl have her moment. 

Kim can’t immediately fix the issue, but just having her here, having her be a safe place where Trini can be herself is all the girl needs right now. Trini can make her way back to feeling normal after this. 

Sometimes the only thing Kim can do is hold her, but that’s all Trini needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been feeling kinda down and uninspired lately. So this is just a short something to get me back in the writing mood. Seeing all your past comments helped get me out of my slump so thank you for all the kind words <3


End file.
